


Bubbles Withholding Hands and Feathers.

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, KK died before he got to confess to Dave, M/M, Murder, Sober Gamzee Makara, lot's of blood, semi physical hurt/comfort, so davesprite and kk havent met yet, this one is in the dream bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: You were flying around the dream bubbles, having left John and Jade what feels like months ago. You liked Jade but... You just have a feeling she didn't see you as Dave.You've seen a lot in these bubbles, having to find some way to bide your time until you have to go help the alpha timeline, but this is the first time that you look down from where you hover, and see a troll, who is normally angry, sobbing silently and holding his chest, eyes wide and definitely not breathing correctly.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Davesprite/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Bubbles Withholding Hands and Feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Davespritekat fic of mine that is not related to Pelicans :)

You were flying around the dream bubbles, having left John and Jade what feels like months ago. You liked Jade but... You just have a feeling she didn't see you as Dave.

You've seen a lot in these bubbles, having to find some way to bide your time until you have to go help the alpha timeline, but this is the first time that you look down from where you hover, and see a troll, who is normally angry, sobbing silently and holding his chest, eyes wide and definitely not breathing correctly.

You've met some Karkat's, and you remember pestering him once or twice, and you know that Karkat's from the meteor ended up liking their Dave's a year or two into the trip. Hopefully this one will be fine with you going down to try and help him steady his breaths. You're assuming he is freshly dead and doesn't know what's going on, do to the confusion and pain on his face. The wounds only hurt when you've just died, and grow numb over a couple of weeks.

He doesn't notice you right in front of him, his eyes completely clouded by the deathly white that comes when he dies. You try speaking softly, not wanting to touch him in case he's flinchy at the moment. "Hey there. Uh- Don't get excited if you liked your Dave because I'm not your Dave; I'm Davesprite. And you are... having a panic attack." You introduce, feeling kind of awkward. You've only ever had to stop Jade from crying and that was because she was upset she didn't get to see Rose or Dave for three whole years. And even then you kind of just let John do most of the work.

Karkat flinches harshly at the sound of your voice, a choked sob making it's way out of his throat. As his hands flinch slightly, you can see bruises ring his wrists, and the center of his stomach is... a lot more caved in then it should be. Looking back up his face, you realize he also has a black eye. You couldn't see it at first due to his heavy eye bags; which are way heavier then you've noticed on any of the other ghosts. You guess that's just a Karkat thing.

"I-it's- wh-" He coughs, and you can hear the pain in it as more tears pour from his eyes. "Wh-where am I? Am I in the dream bu-bbles? Am... am I dead?" He asks the last part in a strangled whisper, his hands resting gently over his stomach again, which you see is bleeding through his sweater... a lot. Thank God you don't have hemophobia because there is a lot of blood coming out of scratches, punctures, and bruises all over this guy. What the fuck happened?

You nod anyways though, waiting to ask when he is at least a little bit calmer. "Yeah, I'm sorry. You're timeline just wasn't the right one bro." You hold up a hand and slowly place it on his shoulder. He flinches slightly, but he lets you, and doesn't show any signs of pain. You kind of want to hug him, but he both doesn't know you and is in pain everywhere huggable.

"Yeah, I kind of thought it was." He sniffles sadly. "I just expected to die... not like that." His voice is shaky as he tries to calm he breathing, but winces once he takes a breath. You guess there are some broken ribs.

You both sit next to each other in silence for a minute, his breathing finally becoming less labored and his tears decreasing in amount. You finally turn your head to break the silence. "Can you.. tell me how you died?" You ask quietly, trying your hardest not to startle him.

He stares into the distance blankly before responding. "Uh... since I convinced Terezi to break up with Gamzee from the black quadrant, he hated me enough to try to get me to be his kismesis. I uhm... I told him I didn't want to but... he kept on shoving me and punching my chest lightly, though it still hurt, and I kept telling him no. He got so fucking... enraged. He started scratching me, punching me, he even hit me with his clubs." He ghosts his hand over his stomach again, and you see the vacant sadness in his eyes.

"He forced me to fight back by grabbing my hands and making me punch him, and I just... He just kept... doing that. He did it until I bleed to death." He says quietly, fresh tears coming from his eyes. Your brows furrow; you've heard a lot about Gamzee. He's the cause of a lot of the trolls deaths, even some Dave's and Rose's. You've heard that he and Karkat used to be moirails or whatever, the best friend quadrant. He wasn't a good one, either.

You wrap your arms around him as lightly as you can. You've dealt with being sliced and kicked to the ground, you've felt his pain, even is you survived it. You only survived it because Bro kept you alive. He knew the line between death and life, so he put you smack dab in the middle of it. Karkat was also on the middle of it, but he slid off of the side. Dying.

His body wracks with another sob, though this one is completely silent. You wouldn't even of known he was crying if it wasn't for the small puddle forming on your sleeve. Your bird instincts kick in, or whatever those are called, and your wings wrap around the troll, your chest emitting a soothing trill.

You both sit there like that for what feels like hours, but what is most likely about thirty minutes. The smell of iron wafting throughout the land. A Kanaya explained to you that Karkat's land was based off of his infatuation with blood. Blood being his aspect, and his own being mutated. A Terezi told you he hates his blood, and that it's the entire reason he wouldn't be able to live past nine. It pains you to know that this one really didn't live past nine. Nine as in sweeps; you won't ever get the thought of a nine year old troll in his little captain America briefs.

"Why did you help me calm down?" He rasps after a short while. You can tell he's done crying, but you don't unlatch from him; you need hugs too, sometimes. Also this is just really comfortable. "You looked scared, and you weren't breathing correctly. I've been flying around for a bit and I can tell you that nobody would be here to explain that you're dead for a couple of hours. I didn't want you to have to suffer through that." You explain, rubbing his back softly.

You know what you are doing is considered in the pale quadrant for trolls, but if he says anything you'll just explain how it isn't the same for humans; even if you're technically half dead bird corpse. Maybe that will even get a laugh out of him. You really, really want to make Karkat laugh.

He hugs you a little tighter, and you wish you could reciprocate that without hurting him more then he already does. "What was your relationship with your Dave like?" You ask, still embracing him. He sighs, sounding pained. "I don't think he liked me as much as I liked him. If anything he really just liked me as a friends so... I know we could never have what I wanted. I still miss him, though." He buries his face in your shoulder, and you rest your head on his. It's funny how he already trusts you so much even though you both just met.

At some point you start to hear a rumble, and a small, comforting vibration emits from the troll in your arms's chest. He's purring. He jumps once he realizes he is, but you just gently push him back into you, missing the feel of the vibrations. What you saw of his face was a very bright red blush. Humans usually blush a pinkish red color, but his blush was just full on red. Now that you're orange, you wonder what color yours is.


End file.
